The need for enterprise software applications to work together with web browser-based front ends lead to the development of application servers. Application servers provide a framework for integrating front-end web applications with back-end enterprise applications. Beyond simply invoking enterprise applications from applications servers, a need arose to compose pieces of different enterprise applications into composite applications. One way this can be done is to expose an enterprise application as a set of reusable services that other systems can access. However, enterprise applications are typically deployed in multiple application platforms and heterogeneous environments. These factors make the composition effort proprietary and programming-driven, resulting in brittle and expensive integrations. What is needed is an flexible infrastructure to dynamically compose services and handle any incompatibilities that might arise between them.